What I Think: OFTM Ranger to the Rescue From Ranger's POV
by melanie.campbell.3348
Summary: This is my fourth One-Shot based on the book, One For The Money, by Janet Evanovich. All characters are hers. This was a request from got2BaBabeFan to see my third story written from Ranger's point of view. Hope you enjoy the story, and please leave a review! A special thanks to Rainbow Severus for all her help as my Beta. Also, thank you, got2BaBabeFan for the idea and help.


**What I Think Should Have Happened: "Ranger to the Rescue From Ranger's PVO"**

**This is my fourth One-Shot based on the book, One For The Money, by Janet Evanovich. **

**This was a request from got2BaBabeFan to see my third story written from Ranger's point of view.**

**All characters belong to Evanovich. **

**Hope you enjoy the story, and please leave a review!**

_**A **_**special thanks to Rainbow Severus ****for all her help as my Beta. Thank you so much!**

**Also, thank you, got2BaBabeFan, for the idea and help.**

**Ranger's POV (*Note: Ranger's inner thoughts are _italicized_)**

_Where does all this paperwork come from? The pile never goes down! I have to give more to Tank, or hire an office assistant._

(Phone Rings)

_This better be important. I've got to get some rest._

_Wait. It's Steph? _

_Maybe she got a lead on Morelli_

"Yo."

"What? Who answers the phone like that? Ranger?"

"Babe?"

"Yeah. I mean, It's Steph."

"I know." _ She makes it too easy to tease her. _

"Um... I hate to bother you so late, but I need you."

Silence.

_Way too easy. _

"Could you come over? Oh, and do you have any hand cuffs? I bet he can work his magic on them."

_Never a dull moment with her. _

_She wants me to work my magic?_

_How can I say no._.

"Use my magic? Be there in 10." _Handcuffs, huh? This could be interesting. _

_I better stop by 5, and tell that I am offline for the rest of the night. _

_ …...…_

Steph's lock takes me less than a minute to get pass.

_She seriously needs to up her security. _

_I should send Hector over here tomorrow with something._

"How does he do that?"

I hear Steph talking. Sounds like she's in the bathroom.

_The bathroom?_

I made my way towards her voice, and sure enough, she was in the bathroom.

_Never a dull moment. She doesn't disappoint._

If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I would not have believed it.

She stood in the shower with one wrist handcuffed to the rod, and naked.

_Dios mi_o_! **So** glad I came over. She looks good enough to eat._

_And... she called me._

I leaned back against the door frame, and gave her the once over.

"I worked my magic. Start without me?"

"Um... no. I didn't do this to myself."Morelli did it."

_Morelli? What the hell? What kind of history do they have?_

"Kinky. So, where is he?"

_She called me because she needs help. _

_Well, damn. _

_But, she did call for __**me**__ to come to her rescue. Hmm... _

I could see she was starting to shiver. So, I grabbed a towel to cover her up.

"He got away."

I couldn't help it. I bent over laughing. I am not the laugh out loud type, but she seems to make me laugh every time I'm with her.

_Or, is it she makes me happy..._

"He got away. You know Babe, the cuffs are supposed to go on the FTA."

"I told him he was under arrest, but he wouldn't cooperate. He's pissed because I borrowed his Jeep. Um... In the name of the law, of course."

_She really thinks like this? I love it!_

"Of course." I move in close. The air between us feels electric.

_There it is again! I wonder if she can feel it too._

I wrap the towel around her, and tuck the end between her breast. I don't step away afterward.

_Hmm..._

"Um... Well, I knew he would try to steal it back. So, I took the distributor cap, and hid in the bushes. I was going to grab him before he even knew what was happening. Instead, he sent his idiot cousin. I guess Joe was upset when Mooch didn't show up with the Jeep, because he barged in here, and here I am."

_I can't tell if Morelli is an idiot or a genius, but this is definitely my gain._

_I guess I need to get her out of these cuffs. _

"Ahhhhh...", she said rubbing her wrist after I cuffed her.

_What was I thinking? Damn! She's hurting. How long had she been like that?_

I took her wrist in my hands, and began gently massaging it.

_I am sorry Babe. I should have known you would be sore. Instead I was thinking with my..._

"Hmmm... Thank you."

"Anytime, Babe."

_Listen to me! The big bad ass! I am putty in her hands. Damn!_

_ I **really** don't want to, but I think if I don't get out of here now... I won't be able to leave her._

_I hope you enjoyed my story. Please leave a review, and let me know what you think. I am always open to ideas and help. :)_

_Melanie_


End file.
